His true love
by TheDoctress
Summary: This is my little story about Fledge and Link! I feel I need pay my respects to this couple so I made this! "He watched him with yearning, hoping that one day he could tell him how he really felt" I am doing a contest first 3 people to comment and tell my their fav character and a storyboard/line will be entered, I'll choose one and I will right their story! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my FledgexLink story! I figured not a lot of people do the pairing of them so yeah...ANND I am kind of doing like a**

_Link looked down on fledge and whispered words of love into his ear, he slowly lifted his chin up and moved_ _closer..._Fledge opened his eyes and looked up at the leaves, leaves? He thought, then remebered he had fallen asleep by the pumpkin patch earlier, he got up and stretched. He started walking back to the academy, but was distracted by the men on their loftwings in the sky he smiled as he saw a crimson red one fly off into the bundle of clouds that floated behind Skyloft, he smiled and layer back down, "Link" he said quietly. Fledge had never liked boys, but when he met link he had felt a strong longing to be with him, to call Link his...He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts, the leaves rustled, children played, and moms hummed as they hung wet clothed to dry as Fledge dozed off again, into a deep sleep.

_He watched him with yearning, hoping that one day he could tell him how he really felt._ The cold air stung his face and he heard a hissing sound and woke up to see a deadly cat in his face, about to pounce. Fledge got to his feet and darted away, It was night now and he shops get back to the school, quickly, as he ran he was followed by Keese and Chuchus and also deadly cats. He fell onto the ground and felt slime around his ankles as he looked down a chuchu was on his legs and would not let go. It started to squeeze his legs as he tried to shake it off (Link made it look so easy) when he managed to get one leg out it was attacked by a cat, he finally heard loud footsteps behind him and saw Link, sword in hand, and bounding in his direction.

My hero he thought as link warded off (and killed) the monsters, "Are you okay?" Link asked in a worried tone, Fledge went weak in the knees as Links voice echoed in his mind he nodded and looked down in shame realizing link had just seen him in a most vulnerable state. Link chuckled and nodded "Lets go back to the academy before we run I to any more monsters" Fledge nodded in agreement. He hesitated for a moment and inhaled slowly, "link?" he asked. Link turned around and smiled, "yes?" fledge exhaled and looked link in the eyes, "do you love Zelda?"


	2. Chapter 2 His Fatal Death

"What?" Link chuckled as Fledge fiddled with his hands, "do you love Zelda?" He asked again. Link pauses and smiled "I do, I mean we've been close friends since we where younger, so yeah, I do love her." Fledge looked up at Link, he looked so beautiful, so flawless, so perfect. He had since grown taller than Fledge, his voice was deeper, and he seemed more optimistic than usual. Fledge's mind travelled to those lips..."Fledge are you okay?" Link asked in a worried tone, Fledge smiled, "I didn't mean like that...I mean. Do you _love_ her...?" Link looked up into the dark sky, "No, I can't love her like that..." Link walked Fledge to his dorm and couldn't help but notice the way he had been acting, why ask such weird questions he thought, Fledge apologized (for the fiftieth time) and went in his room. Over the next few months Fledge and Link had became better and better friends, Making Fledge's feel as if he where in heaven. "It's crazy here!" Fledge said enthusiastically as Link pulled him through Faron Woods, he laughed as Fledge played with the Mini-Loftwings and ran through the grass, as the waded through the woods Link happened to notice something behind them, he looked back and his eyes met the Figure of Ghiriam, he had been the one who was following the two. "What do you want?" Link asked fiercely, while walking in front of Fledge as a shield, Ghiriam Chuckled and snapped his fingers. "You have been a nuisance, and you should be punished for your bratty behavior, I'll take something of yours just as you have taken something of mine." He laughed devilishly and snapped again, little blades began circling above his head and he sent them straight towards Link. The blades grazed his sides and he heard a scream from behind him, Fledge had been hit, by all of them. Link caught him before he was able to hit the ground and stared down at the boy, wide eyed. Ghiriam Chuckled and disappeared, while Link comforted Fledge, "he's done for" Ghiriam voice said in the back of Link's mind, he shook his head and returned to Fledge who had began trembling.

"Link...I don't want to end..." Fledge said softly, "End? No fledge the journey doesn't end here, Death is just another path one that we all must take...and soon I'll be there, so wait for me. And you'll never be alone again, not ever."

Fledge smiled as tears ran down his cheeks "I will wait for you Link...just promise me something..." he trailed off "promise me...you won't forget me" Hot tears rolled down links cheeks and he nodded. Fledge's body trembled and he looked up at link with sad eyes, the wind blew the daisies and it comforted Fledge as link gripped him tighter, link lowered his body and kissed Fledge's ear, "_I love you_" he whispered and kissed his ear once more. Seconds had passed and those seconds turned to the longest minutes, link looked down at fledge and rested his head on his chest, he closed his eyes only to open them again, no heartbeat. Link began to shake as he shook his head in disbelief, fledge couldn't be dead, "please wake up" link whispered; he lifted Fledge's head and sobbed. "Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up" he begged but the boy only lay there lifelessly.

It had been 3 hours since fledge had died and link still sat there holing his friends body, he finally got up and walked. He didn't know how long he walked or even how far, he was looking for a place, somewhere peaceful, somewhere to bury his friend. He finally arrived at a small field full of beautiful daisies, he walked forward and stopped right next to a willow, he looked down at fledge and cried "perfect" he whispered. He spent another hour digging a hole for his beloved friend, crying in the process, when he had finished he walked toward a cluster of trees in the distance on search of wood. When he returned he began to create a coffin, the whole time nothing else was on his mind but fledge. None of it mattered, not Zelda, not Ghiriam, not Fi, not demise, nothing in the whole world mattered right now but Fledge. He gently placed his body in the hole, and kissed him for the last time, as he buried the boy's body depression, sadness, anger, and frustration all hit him at once. "Goodbye Fledge" he whispered, as he walked away he took one last glance at the beautiful meadow, and then he left.


End file.
